


Reassurances

by Choke-a-Bro (Vanya_Deyja)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya_Deyja/pseuds/Choke-a-Bro
Summary: Gladio rescues Noctis from an attempted kidnapping that could've turned for the worst. Noctis is distraught, Gladio is protective, they both get surprisingly physical to reassure each other all is well. Happens fast. PWP.





	Reassurances

Noctis is frankly a mess. The last twelve hours are a blur; the kidnapping attempt, the escape, the retrieval, returning homeward… They’ve had to stop at a safe house in Cape Caem for the night, hours from Insomnia, but the crack team of Crownsguard Gladio brought with him are exhausted and this is the safest place to rest.

Ignis is back home, organizing the chaos and no doubt fretting a groove into the floor of his office, but Gladio, as Noctis’ Shield, got to lead the operation to bring him home. Noctis couldn’t be happier to see Gladio, to have him close, but he’s such a wreck he can barely manage sentences.

While the Crownsgaurd and onsite staff secure the safe house Noctis is set up in a bedroom. He buries his face in his hands, still shaken, still shell shocked, and tries to breathe. Gladio returns to him maybe twenty minutes later and locks the bedroom door behind himself. Noctis flinches, head lurching up, and Gladio looks ropable that someone, anyone, could make Noctis so jumpy. Noctis can practically hear his thoughts; someone hurt him, someone wanted to kill him, someone likely would’ve killed him if Gladio hadn’t—

Noctis feels his throat constricting, a weak little noise escaping him.

Gladio crosses the room in what feels like barely three steps and hauls Noctis up into his arms. Noctis and Gladio have always been close, of course, but they’re never done anything ‘_inappropriate_’ per se. They’ve seemingly never thought about it. So when Gladio presses their mouths together Noctis should be shocked. Noctis seemingly doesn’t have the braincells for that though. He just wants Gladio close. He wants to feel safe. So, without preamble or warning, Noctis kisses back throwing his arms around his Shield’s neck. Gladio hefts him further into his arms, lifting him practically off his feet, and their mouths work against each other hot and desperate. 

Gladio’s hands crush him against the bigger Lucian. Noctis tangles one hand in his sweaty hair and cups his cheek in the other. Gladio shuffles them back, just a fraction, and attempts to drop Noctis onto the edge of the bed which, frankly, would be easier if Noctis wasn’t clinging to him.

Noctis thumps down on the mattress, already reaching greedily for his Shield, and Gladio shucks of his uniform jacket while Noctis’ hands scramble for purchase in his shirt. Noctis yanks him down and Gladio bends, letting Noctis kiss his cheekbones, but maintains enough distance to start ripping Noctis’ shoes off.

Noctis isn’t even really sure what they’re doing. He just knows he_ needs it_.

Gladio manages to get his shoes off and surging forward half pushes, half drags, Noctis back up the mattress under him. Noctis sprawls back, fingers mapping the contours of Gladio’s tattoo as it falls down his arms. It’s his pledge, his vow of fealty, his promise to protect Noctis for the rest of his life. Gladio descends, resting his weight on one elbow, and buries his face in Noctis’ neck biting and kissing and sucking…

Noctis arches under him, nails dragging across his shoulders, and manages a frantic, needy, noise that is sort of consent all things considered?

Gladio digs his teeth into his ear and Noctis’ yelp strangles out into a whimpering moan. He tugs Gladio back, kissing him hard, pushing up into him, biting the Shield’s lips. Gladio responds in turn by pushing his tongue into Noctis’ mouth. They both purr, rumbling with tension in their chests, and Noctis cups his cheeks to eat the spit out him with every squirming motion.

Gladio pants, pulling back just a fraction. For a second Noctis thinks he’s going to ask if this is okay? But, no, Gladio takes one, long, look at him and growling descends back into madness. Gladio sits back between Noctis’ thighs tugging his shirt over his head. Noctis scrambles to follow suit but he’s only got his shirt bunched up under his armpits when Gladio bats his hands away and yanks the Prince's shirt off himself. Noctis flops back against the bed, briefly wretched up by the force of Gladio’s motion, and reaches for the other man’s hands.

Gladio works down his chest, kissing wetly, Noctis’ hands sprawling over his shoulders like there’s some secret code written in Gladio’s tattoo. It certainly looks beautiful right now all writhing with tense muscles under the skin. Noctis moans throwing his head back while Gladio sucks a dark hickey into the dip of his navel. Gladio’s fingers work bruising circles into his hips, possessive and strong and so safe. Noctis can barely think. Noctis isn’t sure he wants to think honestly.

Noctis isn’t sure he’s still in the real world when Gladio starts undoing his pants.

“Bedside,” Gladio grunts, hands undoing his button while his teeth chew on Noctis’ hip.

“Bedside?” Noctis tries to compute, breathless and flushed.

“Lube. Get it.” Gladio orders. Yanking Noctis zipper down he flips him onto his stomach in one swift motion making his Prince yelp.

Noctis gathers himself, hand running through his hair.

“Lube, lube…” He repeats to himself, trying to focus. He reaches across to the bedside table, yanking the drawer open, and no sooner has he fished his hands around the tube of lubricant than Gladio has tugged his pants and underwear down so hard he’s pulled Noctis back under him. Noctis manages a squeal, fumbling.

“Give it here,” Gladio orders, holding his hand out.

Noctis passes it back dumbly.

Gladio tucks it away and arranging him very quickly coordinates Noctis on his knees, bent down into the sheets, face in the mattress. Noctis pants, fingers digging into the sheets, and tries to fathom a sentence—

“Are you—?”

The rest comes out strangled, a torn moan, as Gladio takes his ass in two hands, spreads his cheeks, and buries his face. Noctis forgets how to think, tenses up the whole length of his spine, gasping into cotton hotly as Gladio’s thick tongue swipes against his hole. It’s obscene, totally insane, but it_ feels amazing_.

Noctis’ nails are digging into his palms even through the sheets. Gladio takes what feels like an absurd amount of time squirming his tongue into him before adding finger, after finger, _after finger_\--

Noctis moans brokenly, Gladio licking the edge his stretched hole as four thick, well lubricated, fingers pump into him.

“G-Gladio—” Noctis manages, legs spreading, face twisting. “Oh_ fuck_—"

Gladio sits back, expanding into his full height and weight, and Noctis hears the ominous sounds of him uncapping the lube again and yanking down his zipper. Noctis pants, trying to slow his raging heart before it starts again. Noctis wants to pretend he’s nervous, shy, something, _anything_ but he just feels so empty after having so many fingers inside him.

Gladio grips his hip sternly in one hand, lining himself up, the bulbous crown of his cock pushing against Noctis’ hole. Noctis takes a sharp inhale, trying to steady himself, but he still slides into the sheets further as Gladio starts to sheath himself inside the Prince. Noctis’ mouth is gaping wide open, mindless sounds hiccupping out of him. His whole body trying to accommodate the hot, hard, thickness of Gladio’s cock. It fills him past what seems reasonable and then_ keeps going_. Noctis tries to spread his legs further, adjust, but it doesn’t seem to help. Gladio takes his hips in both hands, sinking deeper still, and bottoms out inside him with a heady little rush of overwhelming _fullness_.

Noctis moans, low and constant, as they sit with the feeling for a second. It almost hurts its so deep. How is he even fitting this monster thing? Noctis pants, sweating despite his own recognition, and holding his hips tight Gladio seems to be catching his own breath.

When Gladio starts to thrust its slow, wicked, work. It feels more like Gladio’s emphasizing himself in Noctis’ hole than actually thrusting. Just rocking into him, just filling him up, Noctis’ muscles spasming around him stupidly. Then Gladio starts to get some momentum pulling out an inch or two and bumping back in with a dizzying gut punch of pressure. Honestly it would be harder for Gladio to miss Noctis’ prostate at this point so every thrust presses on that bundle of nerve endings in sharp, sudden, jolts. Noctis hiccups, trying not to utterly lose his mind, and starts to rock back into the motion.

Gladio’s hands guide him through their obscene coupling. Gladio takes him steadily and heavily. Noctis realizes, when his breathing starts to find a gooey, brain melting, pattern, that Gladio is moaning too. Gladio sounds gruff and tense, growling into him.

They start to pick up the pace, skin slapping, and Noctis manages to lift his head in the chaos. He pants, drooling down his pouting lower lip, and can’t think of anything at all beside Gladio and Gladio’s cock. Noctis doesn’t think he can do anything, doesn’t think he can stretch himself any further, then Gladio’s hand slides down his hip finding his heavy cock.

Noctis gasps, eyes fluttering shut, and Gladio starts to pump him. It’s not a perfect pace. Gladio’s torn between thrusting and groping but just the pressure coiled around his cock is enough to work Noctis towards the edge. It’s too much. He’s going insane. Any more and he’ll snap in half.

“I-_I can’t_—”

“Yes, you can,” Gladio rumbles. “Not stopping till you cum around me.”

Noctis buries his face, totally mindless.

He can feel himself tensing, closer and closer. His body keeps clenching around Gladio as best it can all things considered. Gladio’s hand drags down his cock, groping him, stroking him, and his hips are barely moving now the two of them are brutally close.

Noctis pants, heart racing.

He feels like he’s going to break.

“I can’t, I can’t, I can— _Aaah!_" Noctis bursts into a shrieking mess of spasms.

His whole body convulses, trembling and jerking, and moaning like a beast Gladio slams back into him all the way and starts emptying his load. Noctis is already too full. Gladio’s cum makes his stomach shudder with cramps. It’s too much.

Noctis squirms, whimpering, but he can’t move. All he can do is twitch out the last of his orgasm feeling spurts of Gladio’s cum flooding him deep.

Noctis’ limbs are so frozen with caged tension they’re the only things that keep him from collapsing into a heap. Gladio pants, rumbling, thumb rubbing into Noctis’ hip, opposing palm pressing and circling at Noctis’ cramping navel.

Eventually, slowly, Gladio starts to ease out of him. Noctis starts to slip, sliding off his forearms, and when Gladio is finally out Noctis knows he’s gaping. He can feel his body drooling cum down the back of his thighs.

Gladio helps him lie down and collapsing onto the bed next to him Gladio pulls him into his arms. Noctis bundles up, trembling, and tucks himself under Galdio’s chin. His head, panicked and frightened, is at once gloriously empty. Everything is silent. Everything is easy.

Noctis stirs two or three time in the night. The first time he wakes Gladio is cleaning him up, kissing his knees, and when he next stirs Gladio has pulled up the blankets and they’re both lying naked under the covers.

In the morning, will anything be different?


End file.
